


Truth in the Dark

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Canon Era, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur has a dream - or does he?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Truth in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt "transformation"

Arthur woke with a start. The room was dark, his curtains drawn against the moonlight, but he could tell he was alone. It had felt like the bed had shifted, but it must have just been his tired mind playing tricks on him. It must have just been a dream.

Settling back down on his pillow, Arthur closed his eyes and drifted back off.

The bed shifted again, and Arthur waved a lazy hand at whoever or whatever it was. He was too warm, too lazy, too wrapped up in his dreams to be bothered by whoever was trying to interrupt his sleep.

“Arthur,” the person whispered, and it was such a sweet, seductive sound. “Arthur.” The voice rolled down Arthur’s spine, and little sparks of awareness threatened to ruin the nice dream.

The man descended on Arthur, his mouth laying waste to Arthur’s skin. Kissing on his neck, nibbling on his shoulders, sucking on his chest—the man was devouring him. Arthur arched into it, trying to cling to sleep and this incredible dream. He was right on the edge of waking up, but this felt so real, so _good_ , that Arthur wanted it to last.

“Arthur,” the man said again, and Arthur shuddered. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Arthur moaned. He wanted whatever this was, whoever this was.

“Tell me.” The man slithered down Arthur’s body, licking across his abs.

“Want your mouth,” Arthur sighed.

The man chuckled before sucking Arthur’s cock into his mouth. Arthur hissed, his hips lifting off the bed. Gods, what a good dream this was. It felt _so_ real, too, like his dick was really being sucked, like there was really a man between his legs, spreading them.

He’d never had a dream this vivid before. Even his unconscious mind didn’t usually dare give him what he really wanted. He was so wrapped up in decorum, in his duties, in finding someone to help him make an heir. He was under so much pressure.

But this, _this_ was what crept into all his fantasies, what lingered around the edges of his dreams, what kept him from properly pursuing a wife.

The man’s mouth was incredible. Wet, hot, sure, greedy. Arthur reached down and tangled his fingers in the man’s hair. It was so soft, and he tugged a little on the curls he found. What he wouldn’t give for this man to have two mouths, or to be two entirely separate men. He wanted to kiss those lips that were working such wonders on his cock.

As if reading his mind—which Arthur supposed was possible, being a dream creature and all—the man shifted up, capturing Arthur’s lips in a kiss. He tasted like Arthur’s favourite fresh fruits, and Arthur let himself feast.

The man was naked, as was Arthur, and their cocks pressed together as they kissed. Arthur lifted his legs, wrapping them around the man’s waist, and rocked against him.

Arthur’s mind felt loose, like he might wake any moment, or like he might slip into a never-ending dream. He gripped the man’s shoulders, trying to anchor himself to this moment.

The man kissed over to Arthur’s ear and flicked his tongue out, making Arthur gasp. “Do you want me?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Arthur said, reaching between them to take both cocks in hand. He managed a few strokes before the man pulled away and moved back down to continue sucking his cock.

Arthur got his hands back in the man’s hair, and he held on as everything wound tighter. He was going to come in this man’s mouth. He was asleep. He was going to come all over his sheets. He was awake. He was going to come in this man’s mouth. He was asleep.

His mind waged war with itself, trying to decide what was real, what was true, but Arthur didn’t care. All he cared about was that tongue pressed against him, rubbing up and down the underside of his cock. It was driving him wild, and he didn’t care if he was about to make a mess all over himself.

“Gods,” he moaned as the man spread his cheeks and circled a finger around his hole. No one had ever touched him there before, and it felt so good, so intimate. He was getting close, too close. He tightened his grip on the man’s hair, and the man seemed to understand because he pressed a little harder with his tongue, and that was all it took.

Arthur’s mind roared into full consciousness as his cock pulsed. He arched into it, letting pleasure overtake him, not caring about the mess.

Except.

There was no mess. There really was a man in his bed. Arthur really was coming in his mouth.

Arthur scrambled back, chest heaving. “Who are you?” he demanded.

The man looked up slowly, come dripping off his lips. He wiped his mouth off with his hands, eyes glued to where Arthur was huddled near the pillows.

“Who are you?” Arthur asked again. “How did you get in?”

“I thought you wanted me,” the man said, and he sounded hurt.

“I—” Arthur couldn’t deny that he had wanted it. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

The man stared at him for a long while before getting off the bed, standing near the foot.

“I am Merlin,” he said, and as he spoke, something strange happened to his body. He was changing. There were—

There were _horns_ growing out the sides of his head.

“What are you?” Arthur asked, desperately hoping he was somehow still asleep.

“I am Merlin,” the man—if he could even be called that anymore—said again. “Do you want me?”

The question was absurd. Arthur didn’t understand what was happening. How was this creature the same man who had just been in his bed? He had a _tail_ now, and Arthur was speechless.

“I am an incubus,” Merlin said, and Arthur felt his jaw drop open. “I felt you wanting me.”

“I don’t know you,” Arthur said, as if that made any difference in this absurdity.

“But I know you. I know what you like.” He seemed to have stopped changing, the transformation to his true self complete. He spread his wings—his _wings_ —and waited for Arthur to say something.

“How did you get in?” Arthur finally asked.

“I felt you wanting me.”

It wasn’t really an answer, but Arthur supposed that was the best he was going to get out of the demon.

“How do I get you to leave again?”

There was a stillness in the room as Merlin considered his question. “Do you really want that?”

“I want—” Arthur licked his lips. What did he want? “I need you gone,” he said. “The guards, my servants… you can’t be seen.”

Merlin bowed. “Then I will leave.”

“How do I get you to come back?” Arthur asked.

Merlin’s lips curled into a wicked smile. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Arthur said.

“Then I’ll be back.”

And then he was gone, disappeared in a blink of the eye. Arthur watched the spot where he had been for a long while, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Had it really happened at all, or was he still dreaming? Was he going mad?

Deciding it was something he could deal with in the morning, Arthur got under the covers and went back to sleep.


End file.
